No Boundries
by Hitome
Summary: (Complete) Suddenly I felt upset and went over to her side and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled so good and she made me feel good. Even though she was scared right now she made me feel comfort in her presence. No one had ever been able to do
1. Nightmares

I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters!  
  
** Far away in a secluded place, there is nothing to be seen. Although an enchanted castle still stands. Inside it seems peaceful, but is it?? **  
  
NIGHTMARES  
  
  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
I quietly went down stairs trying to be as quite as I could. I didn't like it here. The castle to me seemed to be a strange and dark place. It was the middle of the night and I had been awakened by a nightmare. I had been recently getting them and they were so bad that Millardo had made me take some time off and come here to have some peace for a week. He said I would love it here, I wasn't so sure. I was hoping to find the kitchen so I could get a glass of milk, but the castle was so bight it seemed impossible. All of a sudden my flashlight started to die out. Ahh come on I thought as I attempted to keep it working by banging my fist into it. It was a failure. Great!! Just what I needed! Seeing how this castle was so ancient, there was no electricity. Just oil lamps and I had no match. I was in a hallway with no windows so of course there was no moonlight coming my way. Just pitch darkness. Suddenly I felt myself bump into something and I started to fall down. A strong arm caught me and pulled me back up before I hit the ground. I was about to say thank you, thinking it was one of the others. I was seriously wrong!! He covered my mouth and whispered into my ear. I am watching you and your friends will die soon. My heart was beating so fast; I was too scared to scream. I felt him let go of me. I slowly turned around but whoever it had been was gone now. I couldn't help but scream then I was so scared that something was going to happen. Then I heard a door open somewhere near by me. I turned quickly, afraid of whom it may be. I saw a light come out of the darkness and there stood Duo. I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around him. Duo laughed. I like you a lot to Relena but I think Hilde would hurt me right now if she saw this. I didn't say anything but instead started to cry. A more serious face came over him. What's wrong he asked as he looked around?? He slowly sat me on a bench near by and started lighting more lamps. Then he turned and faced me. So, you want to tell me what's going on?? I was afraid to tell him, I didn't know how he would respond. However, I told him anyway and I noticed that he seemed to be getting angry. Don't worry Relena; he said would find out what's going on. What happened??? I turned around to see Noin, Quatra, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Wuefie, Catherine, Dorthy, and Millardo. Duo looked up. Well its about time, he said what took you so damn long? Millardo looked towards Duo. Duo, he said this castle is so big and was well spread out. It took us a while to figure it out!! I looked towards Heero, wondering what he was thinking. He caught my eye. Are you all right, he asked?? Yeah, I sighed. The Gundam pilots of course were here with me. They had been assigned as my bodyguards. Duo quickly told them as I just sat there what had happened. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. When he finished Millardo just sighed. There is nothing we can do now. This castle is so big and to dark for tonight, he said. Heero?? Yes Zechs, he replied. I want you to take Relena back to her room and stay there for the rest of the night. Oh and also Heero, if you do anything to hurt her I'll kill you. A smirk came over Heero's face. Come on you guys, Millardo said. We will talk more about this in the morning. Slowly everyone went back to there rooms. Thanks Duo, I said as he turned to leave. No problem he replied. I could tell right at that moment it was going to be a long 7 days, and my nightmares were just beginning.  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
I slowly brought her back to her room. She was shaking really bad so I knew she must have been really scared. Finally we came to her room. I carefully shut the door behind us. You can have the bed she said as she turned to me. I looked at her in a strange way. No that's fine, I replied I will just sleep on the couch. Heero, she whispered I am not going to be able to fall asleep tonight she said. She started to shake again. You might as well get the bed. Suddenly I felt upset and went over to her side and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled so good and she made me feel good. Even though she was scared right now she made me feel comfort in her presence. No one had ever been able to do that to me and it scared me. I had tried to stop her from entering my life but for some reason I hadn't been able to. There was something different about her. Something special. I gently touched her face and moved my hand down to her chin. Slowly I lifted her head up so I could see her dark blue eyes. I'm sorry this happened. She seemed surprised. She just smiled at me and then laid her head back down on my chest. I slowly brought her over to the couch. Still in my arms I watched her fall asleep. I am never going to let anything happen to Relena, I whispered. I held her closer as I began to fall asleep.  
  
** TBC **  
  
Preview: a strange evil man is haunting the castle. Relena and Heero's relationship seems to become more in depth and Heero swears to protect her, but when this mystery man strikes again, will Heero be able to keep his promise?  
  
** Hey I know this was a little boring and not enough romance but the first chapter always is. Trust me it will get better. I update pretty fast, but you have to show me you interested. Do please REVIEW. It would mean A LOT!!! Thanks  
  
** Hitome ** 


	2. Ellowitz

(Relena's Pov) Ellowitz O yes I do not own Gundam wing or Characters!  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes feeling very exhausted. Last night had really scared me. I realized I must have fallen asleep in Heero's arms because he was still holding me. He is so genuine, I thought as I crept closer to him. He was still asleep and he looked very peaceful. I loved being near him. I always felt so safe with him. I don't 'know why I care so much about him and that he makes me feel at ease. Maybe it was because he had protected and saved me from death these last few years. Or maybe it was much more than that. I suddenly felt him start to wake up. Slowly I watched him stretch and then turn to me. "What time is it," he asked as he looked around. "I'm not sure I replied." "Well let's go down stairs and see what the others are up to." "Sure I answered back." I wonder what's going to happen today I thought as Heero opened the door to let me out.  
  
(Millardo's Pov)  
  
I sat down with the Gundam pilots to discuss what was going on. Duo repeated the story again as we listened quietly. "Well I said as the all looked up." "Last night I thought Relena had just dreamed it, but I know for a fact now that it was true." "How do you know that Trowa asked?" "Well I found a note today slipped under my door." "This mystery man was pretty clever, he locked us all in the castle so we can't leave." "Let me see the note asked Wuefie as he grabbed it from my hand." He read it out loud so the others could hear.  
  
Well I am here of course on my own reason. There are some things I want and some I will destroy. I have locked you in, so you need not bother to try and escape. Ellowitz "What the hell? Said Duo as he took the note to look at for himself. Heero and I just stared at each other. We both had a pretty good idea as to what Ellowitz meant in the letter. "What are we going to do? Asked Quatra as he stood but the door. "Well, I replied we are all going to keep a close eye on the girls." "Duo I want you to watch over Hilde, and Trowa, Catherine, Quatra, Dorthy, Heero, Relena, Wuefie, Sally, and I will watch over Noin." "That's a good idea, replied Quatra" "Wait, Wuefie said as I looked towards him." "Sally isn't here remember, he said as he stared at me." "Yes she is, I replied" " She got in at 2:00 this morning a little after Ellowitz must have locked us in." "Oh, he replied as he sunk into his chair." All right I thought as I leaned against a wall. Lets go get the bastard!  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
Relena was quite as we went into the library. After the meeting with Zechs and the others I had told her about the note and the arrangements we had to protect the girls. She had just sighed and told me she would like to go to the library. I had nodded and followed close behind.  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
It felt good to go to the library. It seemed quite and peaceful there. I loved reading and I hoped that if I got a book I could get these scary thoughts out of my mind. Finally I found one of my favorite stories and sat down in a chair to read. Heero just stood beside me and looked around. The silence between us started to make me feel uneasy. I gently put the book down on a stand near by me and looked up at Heero. "Heero? I asked as I looked towards him." "Can we talk?" "What about?" he replied looking in my direction. "I don't know," I said kind of in a laughing way. "You really have never told me anything about your past," I said. He looked away and did not say a word. Then after what seemed like forever he turned to me. "There is not that much to know Relena." "Some things though are better left unsaid." I could see the pain in his eyes flash through him. Whatever was in his past I could obviously see it had hurt him. "I'm sorry I brought it up, I said while bowing my head down." I heard him come towards me and he knelt down to look at me. "Relena, he whispered softly." "I will tell you sometime when it is right." "For now we will just leave it alone." "Ok, I replied." He slowly put his hand up and placed it gently on my cheek. " I'm scared, I said as I leaned into the palm of his hand." "Don't be he replied. " I will protect you." "I promise." He pulled me closer to him and gently kissed my forehead. He then pulled away to look at me. He just sat there staring in to my eyes. We leaned forward as if to kiss, but before our lips could touch we heard a blood-curdling scream. I jumped quickly and Heero put his hands on my shoulders. "What the... He said as he stood up." "That sounded like Dorthy I replied looking up to him." "Come on, he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the library." Finally we came to an end of a hallway and there we saw the others with looks of horror on their faces. "What's going on? Heero asked looking upset." Trowa turned to him and answered. "Dorthy and Quatra were going to the kitchen to get something to eat." "Quatra was hit on the dead with something." I looked at Quatra; he was just staring straight ahead with a look of fear and pain over his face. Trowa continued. "When he woke up from his unconscious, Dorthy was gone except for this note he found near by him." "What? Heero said as he took the note from Trowa's hand. He read aloud.  
  
One by one they will fall. Who will be next? Ellowitz  
  
"No, I gasped." "No, no, no." Heero grabbed me and started to shake me. "Stop Relena, stop." "Get a hold of yourself. "I started to cry as Heero sighed and pulled me closer to him. "It's ok, he said as he held me close." "Everything will be ok." But I could sense a tone of worry in his voice. What's going to happen I wondered? How many of my friends will be hurt before this ends. I felt strange and immediately felt light headed. I could hear Heero's faint voice saying my name as my vision blurred. I felt to weak to answer and slowly I slipped into an unconscious.  
  
**TBC**  
  
** Hey guys. Yay Chapter 2. Oh ya I still know there was not enough romance, but THERE WILL BE OK!! TRUST ME!! But you guys really need to RV for me KK. Thanks. ** Hitome 


	3. Cries of Pain

Cries of Pain  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters *  
  
(Milardo's Pov)  
  
I couldn't believe this! Dorothy was gone and we had spent about 2 hours looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found! Relena had gotten so upset that she had passed out. I had Heero bring her to the main living room, while I would get Sally. Sally of course was a doctor, and being so I though I would ask her to take a look at Relena. "Don't leave her alone," I said looking towards Heero before I left. "Sure no problem," he replied as he carried her away in his arms. "We have to get to the bottom of this," I whispered walking away angrily.  
  
(Heero's Pov) I held Relena close as I carried her. She felt so fragile to me as if she were glass. I brought her to where Zechs had told me and laid her down on the couch. She looked beautiful. I was amazed at how much she had accomplished during her life so far. To me she was a strong person. Some one who would go much farther in life than I could. She started to wake up and slowly got up. "What's going on she said looking at me?" "Zechs and the others are looking for Dorothy right now, I said as I sat down beside her." "How is Quatra?" she asked while she pulled back her hair. I sighed remembering how he had looked. He had just stood there in pain. "Why?" he asked turning around to us. "Why?" "It's all my fault, he yelled. "It's all my fault!"  
  
"Heero?" I felt Relena grab my shirt to turn me around. "Hmm I answered back?" "How is Quatra?" "He is not feeling to well." I answered back. I knew she would understand what I meant. "O, she replied with a sigh." "Are you alright?" I asked as I leaned towards her. "I'm fine, she replied." "Ok so what can I do here, asked Sally while she walked in?" "It's ok Sally, Relena replied." "I'm fine." "Well you look ok but none the less I want to have a look at you, Sally said walking towards us." "I'M FINE!" Relena shouted as she stood up. Sally looked stunned. "I'm..I'm sorry, she replied while looking hurt." "No it's my fault, Relena replied looking towards her." "I shouldn't have yelled." "I'm sorry Sally." "I understand, replied Sally as she stepped back." "I just need to be alone for a while, said Relena as she began to walk away." "NO!" I said as I jumped up. She turned around looking surprised at me. "I promised Zechs I would not leave you alone." "I don't care! She replied as she left the room. "O my, said Sally as she came towards me." "What got into her?" She said looking at me. "It's because of Dorothy," I answered back. "I guess I better go find her, I said as I left the room.  
  
(Relena's Pov) They just didn't understand how I felt. I wanted to be alone, although I knew it wasn't safe right now. I just needed some space to relax and calm myself down. How could this have happed I wondered as I walked down the hall. Why? What did Ellowitz want? I kept going straight ahead when suddenly I felt this arm go around my neck.  
  
Then a hand went over my mouth. I gasped in fear afraid of what was happening. "I heard the dark voice breath over me. "Do want anymore of your friends to disappear, he asked as he spoke into my ear?" "No, I shook my head unable to speak." "Then give me what I want," he said as he turned me around. I gasped as he leaned towards me. I could not see his face seeing as he had a mask on that hid his eyes. He was covered in a long black hooded coat, but I could see his is lips curved into a smile. Soft cries of pain crept out of my body, but seeing as how he still had his hand over my mouth there would be no way for anyone to hear them. He leaned towards and kissed my lips. I screamed, banging on his chest to make him stop. He pulled me closer to him and he then slid his to tongue in my mouth. I didn't know what to do so I bit him as hard as I could. "Help!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Quite Bitch" He said as he covered my mouth again. I started crying and whining in a pleading way to stop. He just looked at me and smiled. He started pulling my shirt down. I squirmed as hard as I could to get away. Please God I prayed, please help me. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Catherine coming towards me. On no I thought. What if he tried to hurt her? "Relena, she screamed while running towards me" "Help, she yelled" "Somebody help." Ellowitz stopped kissing me and then threw me to the floor. He started walking towards Cathy and grabbed her. He covered her mouth before she was able to scream and then turned to me. "Let her go, I said walking towards him." "Shut up, he said as he threw me back down." I looked up my vision started to blur and I saw him smile at me. "I will be back for you he said while Cathy squirmed in his arm under him. Then all I saw was his foot go up in the air as if to kick me and everything went black.  
  
I looked up, my head hurt a lot. I saw Heero, Millardo and the others before me. "O no, I said as I got up." Ouch my heard really did hurt! I put my hand over the spot that hurt the most and felt something sticky. I pulled my hand back down and saw that it was blood. Millardo then pulled me towards him. "What happened, he said as he looked at my cut?" I started to cry. I didn't want to tell him that Ellowitz had tried to rape me. So I just told him that Ellowitz had tried to take me and that Cathy had tried to help me but he ended up taking her instead. I looked at Trowa. I could see him clenching his fists. "No, he said softly." He then turned around and sat down on a bench near by. "O God no, said Duo looking towards Hilde." We all stood there in complete silence, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
Heero and I walked slowly back to my room. We had all gotten so upset at loosing Dorothy, but now Cathy was gone. Of course Trowa was blaming himself just as Quatra had. Finally when we got to my room Heero carefully shut the door behind me. I felt so bad. Millardo had told Heero to take me to my room to relax and warned me not to leave him. "I could have helped Cathy more, I sighed" "It's all my fault." Heero looked towards and began coming over to me. "You mustn't say that, he replied." "You did the best you could." I started to cry I felt so exhausted and at the same time upset and confused. Heero pulled me close to him and lifted my chin up so I could see his eyes. "Why don't you take a nap?" He asked as he smiled at me. I nodded; I thought that would be a good idea for me. **************************** I felt upset and I woke up to see Heero before me. "Are you alright, he asked?" "I'm fine, I replied." He sat down on the bed near me as I sat up. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, he said as he placed his hands on my shoulders." "I promise I won't ever let him touch you like that ever I again." I sat stunned. "Touch me how, I asked as I leaned back." "Well he tried to rape you didn't he, he replied" "How did you know that, I asked becoming scared." "I didn't tell anyone about that." He sat there looking at me strange. "Relena he said leaning towards me." I jumped away running out of the room. I ran towards the library. "Relena, I heard him say behind me. I finally reached the door to the library and slammed it behind me. I locked all the lock one by one. I heard him start to bang on the door while screaming my name. I backed slowly away from the door. I found a candlestick near by and held it up. They didn't call him the perfect soldier for nothing. I knew it would be long before he would break in. I was scared. Heero couldn't be Ellowitz I thought. No he just couldn't be, but how had he known? Suddenly I felt someone grab my arms and cover my mouth. They pulled me back and held tightly. Quickly I elbowed them in the stomach and turned around to see who I had hit ready with the candlestick. I gasped then realizing what I had done.  
  
Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Don't be quick to assume anything yet ok. Thanks you to those who RV. I love you. More to come soon. K  
  
**HITOME* 


	4. A Pit of Darkness

Hey, I am sorry I didn't get this chapter out yesterday. I have just been very sick this week and I have tons of HW. Well enough of the talk, here is the story. Enjoy!  
  
A Pit of Darkness  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
Quickly I elbowed them in the stomach and turned around to see who I had hit ready with the candlestick. I gasped realizing then what I had done. "OMG, Millardo I said while he bent down to hold his stomach." "I am so sorry." "Its ok, he winced as he looked up at me." "What the hell is going on, he asked?" I turned to the door still listening to Heero knocking on the door. Suddenly I heard this loud bang and then it stopped. He must have left I thought as I looked toward my brother. Millardo stood in silence listening as I had. "Alright, what is going on, he said saying it in a harder tone than before?" I felt reluctant to answer him. After all, that would mean me telling him what had happened between Ellowitz and myself. I had felt ashamed by what had happened and that is why I had chosen to keep it a secret. I looked up at him slowly and began telling him what happened. I could see the anger shining in his eyes. "So after Heero said that I became scared and ran here, I mean..how could he have known that, I said while Millardo stood listening patiently?" "I don't know, but I have trouble thinking that Heero would do such a thing, he replied while walking over to a chair." "So do I, I thought as I sat down on a stool." "So do I."  
  
(Millardo's Pov)  
  
I had been pretty upset with Relena. I was mad because she had not told me about what had happened. She told me it was for my own good that I hadn't known, but I knew the real reason why she had not told me. I made her promise to tell me everything from this point and she promised. After our talk, I set up a search party for Heero. He had some how disappeared from us and we could no longer find him. I was determined to find out what was going on and put an end to all this misery. I asked Trowa to watch over Relena while the rest of us went searching. Noin, Hilde, and Sally were all in the kitchen trying to fix an old radio we had found. But it looked like it was never going to work. Duo had just laughed. "Ya right, he said coming towards me." "Ok, I am a mechanic and I can't even fix it." "It will give them something to keep their minds of this, said Quatra smiling at Duo." "Ok guys lets get going, I said as we took the flashlight and started heading down the hallway." This should be interesting I thought as I made my way passed the library.  
  
(Trowa's Pov)  
  
There was no way in hell I was going to loose Relena. I had lost Cathy and it was my fault I had let her go on her own, but there was no way I was going to make that mistake again. Zechs had told us the truth about what had happened to Relena with Ellowitz. I was just praying to God that he wasn't trying to do the same to Cathy right now. Cuz if he did, when I find him I'll kill him!!! "Trowa?" I turned to Relena she was looking at me with her sad Blue eyes. "Yes, I replied with more sad tone than I had expected." "Do you have any idea who is doing this, she asked walking towards me." "No, I replied." "But I sure as hell would like to know." I looked at her. Zechs had also told us that somehow Heero had known what had happened and that had scared the crap out of Relena. I didn't believe that it was Heero. He couldn't be capable of such a thing. I laughed at the image of Heero trying to be evil. "He's to pure, I said." "Who is?" I looked up Relena was staring at me. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Uh no one, I answered back." "O, she replied back." "Trowa can I go back to my room and get a sweater, asked Relena while holding her shoulders and shaking?" "Uh sure, I said back." "As long as I am going with you ok?" "Alright, she replied." It really was cold in the castle. There were only a few rooms not including the bedrooms that had fireplaces, which had been our source of heat. Relena and I slowly walked up the stairs to her room as I followed behind. We had never taken these stairs before. We had just taken the front stairs instead of the back. Suddenly I heard Relena scream. I looked up at her while she seemed to be falling down. It looked like a trap door had opened beneath her and she was going to fall down into a pit of darkness. "Relena, I yelled as I leaned forward to grab her but I ended up falling as well." I could hear her scream as we fell down father and farther.  
  
I opened my eyes to see nothing but the darkness. "Relena, I yelled frantically worried that she was hurt." "I'm ok, she said in a shaking voice." "Where are you, I asked trying to follow your voice." "Sing for me so I can find you, I yelled moving forward." She started to sing and I closed my eyes to relax myself. I followed her voice and eventually found her. "Are you ok, I said bending down towards her?" I could barely see her figure. "Ya, she replied while I helped her up." "Ouch, she yelped while she stood to her feet." "I thought you said you were ok, I said looking at her." "I am she, answered back." "I just hit my head on something while I stood up." I put my hand on the wall round me. I then felt this grove in the wall and something like a gutter. I put my hands in it feeling a liquid of some sort. "What is it, Relena said leaning towards me?" I gently took my finger out of the liquid and brought it up to my mouth. I tasted it and then spitted it out. "Yuck, I said leaning back." "What is it, she said again." "Gasoline I said as I answered back." I touched the wall again looking more above the wall this time. I eventually came to find a lever of some sort. "Got it I said, pulling it down." Suddenly a flash of flames came out and lighted what looked to be a path leading its way down. Relena stood in amazement as I did. "Where are we, she asked looking at me?" "I have no Idea I said coming over to her." "There is no way to get out of here, I said looking up to where we had fallen from." "We have no choice, but to go down." She nodded her head and followed me to the beginning of the path. "Here, I said holding my hand out to her." "Hold my hand so we don't get separated." "Alright, she answered back as she grabbed my hand." Great I thought as I pulled her forward. Just what I need. I sighed wondering if we were ever going to get out of here.  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
We finally came to the end of the path and there before us was a door. Trowa looked at me with uncertainty as he stood there. "Should we open it, I said looking towards him?" "I guess we have no choice, he replied." He leaned towards the door and grabbed the handle. He then gently opened the door and out came this big squeaky noise. We slowly walked in. We couldn't believe what we were seeing. Portraits of people on the walls, long tables with chairs around them and shelves with books. "It must have been very beautiful here, I whispered looking around." "Ya, replied Trowa." "It still is." The huge room was lighted with gorgeous chandeliers. It reminded me of a classic tale room. "Look over here, said Trowa as he pulled me towards a door that was opened a crack." I could see a faint light coming through it. He opened the door and we walked through the entrance. It was a huge room painted gold and red. Over in the left stood a huge fireplace with a blazing fire. I gasped seeing the hooded figures back against us staring into the fire. "Trowa, I said as I yanked his shirt." He looked at me and I point towards the figure. He quickly pulled me behind him and took out his gun. "Who are you, he demanded as he shouted at the person." I was scared clutching Trowa's shoulders behind him. Slowly the figure turned around. We couldn't see the face because of the hood. "Ellowitz, I whispered." Trowa glanced back at me. "Show yourself, growled Trowa as he cocked the gun back ready to fire." The figure then lifted his hand up and slowly pulled back the hood. I gasped in complete shock, as did Trowa. My hands went up to my mouth. "No, I screamed." "NO!"  
  
Ok guys well another chapter as been published. I will do my best to update tomorrow, but if I can't please do not get angry. If it's not out by tomorrow it should be by the next. KK. I would really appreciate it if you would RV. Thanks so much.  
  
**Hitome** 


	5. From the Shadows

Ok guys well here we go on to another chapter kk What ever you do keep reading it till the very end.  
  
From the Shadows  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was no possible way. Why? There before me stood Heero, glaring straight at Trowa and I. "Heero, asked Trowa as he stepped closer to him?" Heero did not respond and kept glaring with his dark blue eyes. "Heero, I yelled trying to get him to answer me." I refused to believe he was capable of doing this. Also of doing what had happened to me. Still no answer. Trowa looked at me and told me to move back. "What are you going to do, I said while following his orders?" "I'm not sure yet, he replied while moving forward." "Just stay here and don't move ok?" "Ok, I replied afraid of what he was planning to do." He slowly started walking forward towards Heero, ready with his gun. "Heero, what is this about, Trowa asked pleadingly?" "Don't come any closer, said Heero suddenly pulling out a long silver sword." "Heero, I gasped." I started walking towards Trowa. "Get back now Relena, said Trowa noticing me. I nodded and moved back. "I have a hard time understanding that your Ellowitz Heero, but if that is the way it is then I have no choice but to fight, said Trowa" I looked at Heero, he had nothing but a large grin on his face. "Fine have it your way, replied Heero moving forward swinging the sword back. Suddenly they both charged each other and Heero swung his sword next to Trowa's face. I screamed watching them go after each other, bouncing off walls both determine to get each other first. Bang! I looked up to see that Heero had been shot but only in the arm. Although, I saw that Trowa had been badly cut in the stomach. "No, I screamed running forward towards them." Then I heard a loud slam of a door and stopped. There appeared Millardo and the others. "Millardo its,... I said suddenly realizing the truth." Millardo looked towards me and then Heero and Trowa. Trowa was still standing although holding his stomach, as he seemed to wince in pain. Heero then looked towards the others as he growled angrily at them. "I don't understand, said Wuefie as he stared in awe." "There is no way in hell that Ellowitz is Heero." Hilde started to cry as she saw Trowa slowly starting to fall down bleeding all over. Duo wrapped his arms around her and put her face against his chest. He looked towards Heero with angry eyes and glared. "Where are the others, yelled Noin as she came forth." Heero just stood in front of us and started to laugh. I looked towards Trowa he was now kneeling down before Heero looking up at him with hatred. "I can't believe you betrayed us, said Trowa watching Heero clutch his arm" I looked towards Millardo and in a pleading way as I gave him a face to go and help Trowa. He then just looked at me and slammed his fist into the left palm of his hand. "I should have never listened to Quatra and have come here, he said while still banging his fist." "Wait where is Quatra, I said looking around for him." "I don't know replied Duo, we lost him back a while." Then suddenly out of the shadows we saw a figure come out. He was covered by a cloak just as Heero was. We heard a quite laugh come from the person as they pulled their hood off. "OMG, screamed Sally." "Qua.Quatra, said Duo as I saw him step forward." "But...but what." Quatra just laughed as he smiled at us. "Well I am sick of being known as the weak Gundam pilot, he replied." "Its time I showed you how strong I really am." Millardo stepped forward. "So that's why you told me to have Relena come here, because you knew the castle so well, said Millardo with an angry tone. "Very good Zechs, replied Quatra." "I knew you were starting to suspect me because of that very reason, but I knew that you had to much heart to fully believe it was me." "But, none the less I setup Heero to look as if he were Ellowitz to get you off the case." "Of course though I couldn't help but let you know that it was me in the end, he grinned evilly and then looked towards me." "Then why did you choose to setup Heero than Trowa or Duo and I, said Wuefie?" "Well, replied Quatra sarcastically." "Who would believe that the Perfect Solider could do such an awful thing?" "But how did you get him to.. Yelled Noin as she stood glaring at Heero."  
  
"It was simple, replied Quatra." "I first just caught him off guard as he was banging on the door trying to get Relena." "I then used powerful hypnotics I learned from one of my proffesors." "There is no way to wake him up until I tell him." He laughed. "He does whatever I say." He then turned to me and grinned. "I am sorry princess if I hurt you in anyway, but you are part of my big plan." "What, I said as I backed away from him." He started walking towards me holding his hands out. "Come here he said, as he just smiled." "Get away from her, yelled Millardo." I looked towards him. He tried to charge Quatra, but Quatra was too quick. He took a weapon from his pocket and shot it towards Millardo. It seemed to me to be some type of electric blaster. The flames from the gun flared a huge blue and hit Millardo in the chest. "Millardo, I screamed as I saw him fall to the grown unconscious." Quatra laughed, amused by what he had done. He then started to approach me again. Then Duo and Wuefie tried to stop Quatra. "Heero, said Quatra looking at him." "Get rid of those two pests." Immediately Heero ran towards them with the sword in his hand. He swung hard and hit Duo in the leg and Wuefie in the left shoulder. I couldn't believe what was happening. My friends were fighting my friends. I looked at Millardo and the others. Noin was cradling Millardo in her arms, and Sally was checking Wufie's shoulder, he seemed to be bleeding a lot. Trowa had passed out now and Hilde was looking over him while trying to bandage Duo. "Princess, said Quatra still coming towards me." "There is no one to save you now." He then wrapped his arms around me and started to try and get me to kiss him. "Heero I screamed." "Wake up Heero." "Help" "O god please Help." "Heero." I started to cry begging for his help he just stood there staring at me. Quatra started to laugh. "He can't do anything for you now, he said looking at me." "He is under my control there is no way he can help you." "No, I cried." "I refuse to believe that." "Heero, I continued to yell." "Pleaseeeee."  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
I started to feel sharp pains in my head. I looked up and could hardly see anything because my vision was so blurry. I could hear a faint voice calling my name. It seemed to be that whoever it was, was begging me for help. Suddenly I was able to see and there before me was Quatra holding Relena. She was looking straight at me whining for me to come to her. It was a total reaction. I ran as fast as I could towards Quatra and rammed him against the wall. I then remembered what had happened. I was trying to catch Relena seeing how she had run away from me. I was banging on the door trying to figure out what was wrong. Then I felt a sudden sharp pain in my head. I woke up in this weird room and there before me stood Quatra. He had dressed me in this weird cloak and just laughed, as I stood strapped to a table. "Really Heero I promise, he said hypnotics don't hurt at all." He then chuckled as I fell into a deep sleep. "Heero, said Quatra as he stared into my face." "But how could you have broken the trance?" He stood in awe. "O well, finally said pushing me off him." I fell hard hitting the ground. For some reason Quatra had seemed to gain incredible strength then I last remembered. Relena ran over to me. "Heero, she whispered she helped me get up." "Get back, I said pushing her behind me." "Heero I am so sorry I thought it was you, really I am, she said turning me around to face her." I could see the pain in her eyes. "Its ok, I said leaning towards her." I gently laid a kiss on her lips. "Just go over to the others and stay there, I said turning back around." I watched her out of the corner of my eye and waited till she got there safely, although never taking my eye off Quatra. "Be careful, I heard her yell towards me." "I will I replied." "Don't worry I will." "Ah how sweet, said Quatra sarcastically." He then came running towards me ready with an electric static blaster. He punched me in the face as I hit him in the stomach. We both smiled at each other as we quickly turned around. Then I noticed it. I saw a red flash of light come from above his ear. I looked closer it seemed to be a microchip of some sort. "Ready, I said." "I would like to make this short so stop wasting my time and lets end this now." He looked at me grinning like a cat. "Sure why not he replied." We stood there before each other and then suddenly charged like wild beasts. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and turned around to see whether or not Quatra had been injured by my attack. There he was kneeling on the ground. Holding his stomach. I had used my sword that had been near me and I must have hit him hard. Of course he had gotten me as well. "It's all over, I whispered watching him look up at me." " You right, very good Heero, he said as he fell face forward to the floor." I stood there, looking down at him. I slowly bent down and pulled his hair up and over his ear. I had been right, there was a microchip. Quatra hadn't meant to of done these horrible things someone had planted this chip and made him do this. But why and for what reason. Relena came dashing towards me. She quickly wrapped her arms around and buried her face deep into my chest. I then let slid my arms around her waist with my sword in hand by my side and gently laid a kiss on her head. I could hear her crying. "Its ok, I said pulling her closer." "Its ok."  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
We finally left the castle and brought Quatra to a hospital. We all came to find out that he had been forced to do what he had done and that it was not his fault. It had been two days since we had brought him there and Sally said it was ok for us to come and visit him so we all decided to get him a gift and see how he was doing. "Feel better old buddy, asked Duo looking sympathetically towards Quatra." "Ya a little, sighed Quatra." "Look I am really sorry for what happened really I am, he said apologetically." "Its ok Quatra we know it wasn't your fault, said Trowa smiling at him." "Although the least you could have done was tell someone where you had left us, said Dorothy jokingly." "Ya really, said Cathy laughing." "It took them forever to find us in that closet near the back cellar." "Omg, said Quatra." "I can't believe I did that." "I'm just glad that were all alive, said Trowa laughing. Wuefie nodded behind him. "Its ok, said Millardo stepping forth." "Lets just move on and forget that it ever happened." "Ah sure said Quatra, although I would first like to say sorry to Relena." He then looked towards me blushing a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry, looking towards me." "I would never mean....to do anything.. Like that. I smiled. "I know you wouldn't, I replied." "Thanks he answered." "Wait, asked Hilde looking at me." "How did Heero know that Relena was almost raped?" I looked at Heero. That was right how had he known? Heero looked up. "Well, he said Relena had laid down to take a nap and in her sleep she started to talk about it." "She was screaming (Ellowitz don't come near me leave me alone stop don't touch me) not to mention that she had been shaking terribly after we had found her and she woke up." "Also she was very hesitant to tell Millardo what had happened." "Omg, I said trying not to blush." "I feel so stupid." Every one began to laugh. "O Ya said Duo looking towards Heero." "How was he able to break that trance Quatra had put on him when Quatra had said that he would never be able to do that?" Sally then came forward. "Well, she said looking at Duo." "I believe it was because Heero cares a lot about Relena, and when she was yelling his name something triggered his mind and he was able to break free." I looked at Heero. His head was bent down and he seemed to be blushing. Duo laughed. "Oooowwww, he said coming over to Heero poking him in the arm." "He watch the arm, said Heero glaring at Duo." "O sorry pal, said Duo looking at the arm." "I keep forgetting that was the arm Quatra slashed." Every body started laughing. Heero later pulled me aside and brought over to sit on a bench near a pond that the hospital had outside. "Relena, he said." "I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you, he sighed." "It's ok, I replied looking at him." He then turned to me and stared into my eyes. He leaned towards me and touched my lips with his. I slowly opened my mouth giving his tongue admittance to enter. Chills ran up and down my whole spine. We slowly backed away from each other. I then laid my head down on his shoulder and sighed. I was so happy to be near him and know that everything was ok. "There is just one thing I don't understand, said Heero glaring straight ahead." "What, I said leaning back up to look at him." He slowly turned his head around to face me. "Who, put the microchip on Quatra." We just sat there, in silence.  
  
***Well guys I Have now finished the story. Yay. I am sorry about the paragraphs I did try to fix that but no cigar. O I am also sorry about how there might have not been enough romance in the story. I am going to write a sequel to this story it should be coming out soon. It will be called No Boundaries 2. I promise there will be more romance in that one. ** OK! I would like to thank all those who RV this story. You're the best. I love you all. Keep on reading my stories k and RV. Email me if you would like to give me any suggestions or comments. I will try to w/b and give you an update on when the next story will be out. Thanks. **  
  
Hitome 


End file.
